La batalla que no podemos ganar
by Wolf's Shadow01
Summary: Inuyasha se enfrenta contra algo a lo que no le puede ganar, que lo hace mas debil y mas fuerte a la vez. La oscura noche termina de una manera tragica, alguien ha muerto hoy.
1. ganamos una pelea, perdimos mucho mas

La batalla que no podemos ganar  
Wolf's Shadow  
  
¿Cómo se puede vencer a alguien invencible? ¿cómo se puede destruir el corazón indestructible?. Así como me vencieron y destruyeron mi corazón.  
En el cielo, las nubes oscuras como el ser corrupto formaban un embudo que creaba una barrera e impedía ver la estrellas. Los relámpagos desgarraban cielos y retumbaban en tierra. En esa oscuro noche tuvo su culminación mi destino.  
El olor del veneno y la presencia e una terrible energía me había alertado tiempo antes sobre la presencia de nuestro mas terrible enemigo....Naraku. ¿Por qué no hice nada si siempre lo supe? Sabia que atacaría pronto, lo sabia y no hice nada...por eso aun me arrepiento.  
El ambiente era tenso entre el grupo, no había ruido alguno que denotara vida en el bosque. Como si la muerte sigilosa se hubiese apoderado de el.  
Finalmente ocurrió, Naraku se mostró y ataco. Fue un ataque bastante fuerte...mas de lo que me imaginaba, este no fue un ataque como los anteriores...fue mucho mas.  
Entre la confusión, Naraku se las arregló para separarnos a todos para luego atacar en el punto mas vulnerable de los seres humanos... el corazón.  
Yo no era humano, pero si poseía un corazón como el de aquellos seres débiles, gozaba de sentimientos y sufría penas.  
Por fin, el ataque. Una especie de luz, por así llamarla, de tonos negros y morados se dirigió hacia mi y luego me quede dormido, soñado.  
Una serie de visiones, voces e imágenes atravesaron mi mente con la fuerza de la flecha que una vez atravesó mi pecho. Eran mis recuerdos, las imágenes de mi infeliz infancia. Cuando era humillado por humanos y perseguido por youkais. Como mi madre lloraba por mi futuro, como llore yo cuando la perdí. El tiempo que pase solo en el bosque, cuando me atacaban esos youkais, el odio de mi medio hermano Sesshoumaru y el abandono de mi padre.  
La manera en que crecí duro y frío, sin compasión o misericordia. Como se formo mi ser de acuerdo a mi alrededor; ellos no tenían piedad por mi, yo no la tendría por ellos.  
Vi también cuando Kikyo, la mujer que entonces amaba, uso su flechas sagradas para sellarme al tronco del árbol sagrado, los sueños que tuve mientras dormía, sueños llenos de odio y deseos de venganza.  
Luego pude ver lo que ahora mas temía...la muerte. No mi muerte, porque yo no tenia miedo a morir, sino la muerte de ella..esa persona que en tan poco tiempo pudo cambiar el oscuro y frío corazón que se creo en una vida, que cambió al gran demonio dentro de mi en algo mas cercano a un humano.  
También logre ver la muerte de otros seres queridos... mis amigos, como todos eran asesinados por aquel que hizo de mi vida un infierno.  
Esta era una batalla diferente a las que había peleado antes, una que no atacaba el fuerte cuerpo, sino la débil mente y frágil corazón. Era una batalla irreal, yo sabia que eran solo visiones pero los sentimientos ganan a la razón....sentimientos, ¿acaso yo los tenia?¿el gran demonio inuyasha tenia aquello que distingue a los youkais de los humanos? ¿cómo era posible? Era un medio youkai, uno de los demonios mas temibles de todos. Había matado youkais, humanos y casi cualquier ser viviente de la manera mas dura y cruel que podía...y ahora me preocupaba por la miserable vida de tres insignificantes y simples humanos...¿por qué?¿qué había debilitado aquel duro corazón que en realidad se creía inexistente?...por ellos, ellos cambiaron lo que aquellos que me hirieron, lastimaron, rechazaron, persiguieron y humillaron habían creado, habían colocado un corazón humano donde antes estaba el insensible instinto youkai.  
El invaluable regalo que me habían dad se había transformado ahora en mi peor debilidad...y Naraku lo sabia, por eso me hizo ver esas imágenes, esas sombras del pasado y fantasmas de un posible futuro, que de cierta manera me habían destruido. Amigos...perdónenme por que fracase en mi misión. El claro brillo de mis ojos dorados iba perdiéndose a la vez que yo perdía la fuerza y la esperanza, mientras despertaba de la peor pesadilla de toda mi existencia, solo para encontrarme con un charco de sangre a mi alrededor y un dolor terrible en todo mi cuerpo...estaba muriendo. Naraku me había atacado mientras yo estaba hundido en el mar de mis pesadillas. Pude verlo justo frente a mi, riendo triunfante y a mis espaldas, vi a los seres causantes de mi debilidad....mis amigos, el miedo impregnado en sus ojos. Ahora lo entendía, esa terrible debilidad por los sentimientos era también mi mayor fuerza y fortaleza. Al recordar aquellos momentos en los que fui feliz gracias a ellos, cundo peleábamos, reíamos y sufríamos juntos y como una simple humana en especial logro cambiar a un demonio en un humano, una fuerza mayor a la que había sentido en cualquier punto de mi pasado recorrió todo mi cuerpo, dándome por fin el poder suficiente para destruir a mi enemigo a muerte. Con un golpe de mi espada fui capaz de terminar con aquel que me obligo a ser mas débil y mas fuerte a la vez.  
La batalla que no era como las otros, la batalla que no podíamos ganar fue terminada, igual que mi vida de hanyou. Cuando caí al suelo agotado por el golpe final logre ver que mis garras habían desaparecido y mi cabello había cambiado su común tono plateado por un negro oscuro...era humano. ¿por qué? La luna estaba en el cielo, no debía haberme transformado, pero lo hice y entendí. EL sentimiento es lo que da razón al ser, mi sentimiento era humano, mi ser ahora seria humano. Ahora ya no era hanyou, estaba feliz de eso, pero mi felicidad, al igual que las cosas mas hermosas, no duro mucho. Sentí el dolor de la muerte agudizándose dentro de mi, yo sabia que moriría y ellos también, por eso se quedaron a mi lado, ella con cristalinas lagrimas saliendo de sus hermosos ojos y los demás afrontándolo como debía ser. Se quedaron conmigo en la penumbra de la noche, que se convirtió en la mas feliz, triste, cálida y fría noche que he sentido....en la ultima noche que pase con ellos, con ella....en la ultima noche que disfrute el regalo de la vida.....  
  
REVIEW! 


	2. recuerdos, soledad y lagrimas

La batalla que no podemos ganar  
Capitulo 2  
Recuerdos, soledad y lágrimas  
Este capitulo esta narrado por Kagome 2 meses después de la muerte de  
Inuyasha  
  
Aun ahora me pregunto ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar todo esto? Diste tu  
vida por la nuestra, pero ¿Qué fue lo que te impulso a ello?  
Sea lo que sea ahora estas muerto, ya nunca volveremos a viajar juntos, a  
disfrutar de la vida como antes, ni siquiera se si podré volver a amar a  
alguien como te ame a ti...no, no creo que eso sea posible.  
Mi mente me atormenta desde hace dos meses, cuando cerraste tus dorados  
ojos para nunca abrirlos otra vez, solo se repiten las imágenes de tu  
muerte, cuando te despediste de nosotros... una despedida para la eternidad.  
Siento caer por mi rostro las lagrimas de la soledad, solo unas cuantas de  
las cientas que he derramado por ti en este tiempo.  
Levanto la mirada hacia el manto nocturno, cubierto de bellas estrellas, la  
luna en su máximo esplendor, su luz me rodea, pero no puede tocarme debido  
a los árboles que me cubren. Me recuerdan tanto a ti, tus hermosos ojos  
color de ámbar y tus plateados cabellos; recuerdo también como me defendías  
celosamente, incluso de Koga, recuerdo como nos peleábamos y como siempre  
terminabas estampado contra el piso por uno de mis "abajo".Una leve  
sonrisa, no de felicidad sino de nostalgia se forma en mi rostro, recuerdo  
eso gratos momentos junto a ti....pero, también recuerdo aquello que  
ocasionaba mi peor miedo...a Kikio, como la cuidabas, la protegías y la  
amabas aun sabiendo que en realidad ella ya estaba muerta. Doy un golpe  
contra la capa de hojas que alfombra el suelo del bosque en el que me  
encuentro y descubro al lado de mi mano a Tensseiga, tu poderosa y  
codiciada espada. La tomo en mis manos y la aprieto contra mi, como me  
recuerda a ti, el momento de tu muerte, cuando el dorado de tus ojos perdió  
su resplandor y me tocaste con tu mirada una ultima vez; entonces, tus  
cabellos eran negros, no tenias tus características orejitas de perro, ni  
tus garras o colmillos, eras humano, moriste como un humano. Eso debe  
haberte causado una terrible decepción, odiabas tanto a los humanos, aun me  
pregunto ¿Qué te habremos hecho para que nos odiaras tanto? Y sobre todo  
¿Qué te hizo cambiar de esa forma, para dar tu vida por la de  
insignificantes humanos?.....supongo que nunca lo sabré. Recuerdo también  
como tuvimos que sepultarte, despedirnos de ti y olvidarte; yo aun no  
puedo, no he podido olvidar el profundo amor que sentía...no, que todavía  
siento por ti, aunque me rechazaras y me insultaras, jamás pude ni podré  
olvidarte. Prometiste protegerme siempre, siempre estar a mi lado y  
ayudarme... pero te fuiste, me dejaste completamente sola, entre una nube de  
oscuridad sin un solo rayo de esperanza que brille cerca de mi...no, supongo  
que ese rayo de esperanza que antes brillaba eras en realidad tu, por eso  
ha desaparecido, tu eras mi razón y motivo para seguir adelante, para  
luchar y enfrentar cualquier adversidad; sin ti, fui derrotada por mi  
misma, por mi mente, mi recuerdo y mi dolor.  
Finalmente me levanto y me alejo de mi refugio en el bosque, miro una  
ultima vez hacia atrás, hacia tu tumba junto a la que me encontraba  
segundos antes. He pasado la mayor parte del tiempo aquí los últimos 2  
meses, es mi único refugio contra todo, el único lugar donde me siento  
segura, y cerca de ti. Regreso al lado de la tumba, donde se encuentra  
Tensseiga y la retiro, perdóname por quitarte tu espada pero la necesitare  
una ultima vez.  
Estoy más que decidida a no seguir sufriendo, a no recordarte con tristeza  
y autocompadecerme todo el tiempo, estoy decidida a terminar con esto,  
incluso si eso implica.........  
Volteo hacia la aldea en la que se encuentran mis amigos....adiós, adiós para  
siempre, perdónenme por favor pero ya no puedo seguir mas con esto y se que  
me entenderán, solo espero que me dejen estar aquí siempre, justo al lado  
de Inuyasha....de mi amado Inuyasha.  
Volteo hacia las estrellas de nuevo y una ultima lagrima se me escapa....no  
volveré a sufrir....Apunto a Tensseiga y, con el ultimo golpe que dará esta  
espada, la clavo justo contra mi pecho, Tensseiga se cubre de sangre por  
ultima vez a la vez que pierdo el equilibrio y caigo justo sobre  
ti....¿estaré agonizando?...no, estas aquí, has vuelto. Lo ultimo que logro  
ver es tu resplandor, luego oscuridad y solo queda mi final...adiós a mi  
soledad, mis recuerdos y mis lagrimas..............  
  
Espero que les guste este cap, aunque sea mas corto que el primero y mucha  
gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews! Y espero no decepcionarlos con  
este o los capítulos que siguen  
¡¡¡GRACIAS!!!  
WolfShadow01  
  
REVIEW!! 


	3. para perder a una amiga

Nuestro destino

_WolfShadow01_

Para perder a una amiga

¿Cual es mi razón para existir, ahora que no me queda nada porque luchar?....Toda mi vida a sido sufrir y perder, ¿por que seguir viviéndola?

El viento sopla tranquilamente mientras yo sigo pensando…torturándome. ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar todo esto? Después de todo el bien que hicimos, nuestros destinos fueron condenados a sufrir aun mas. La pérdida de Inuyasha durante la última pelea contra Naraku fue sin duda trágica y nos afectó a todos, pero el murió una manera en que cualquier guerrero envidiaría, Inuyasha murió defendiéndonos, honorablemente. Kagome, por otro lado….Supongo que a ella le fue imposible soportar semejante pérdida. Ella amaba mucho a Inuyasha, tal vez demasiado, su amor la llevo a su muerte. Por eso los envidio, yo no tengo nada porque vivir y aun así me niego a morir… al menos de una forma cobarde. El hecho de que Kagome decidiera terminar su propia vida nos causo una terrible tristeza a todos, pero más a Shippo. El pobre kitsune perdió a sus verdaderos padres y ahora también a sus padres adoptivos. Después de la ceremonia celebrada para Kagome, Shippo corrió hacia el bosque y no hemos sabido nada de el desde entonces….hace 3 semanas.

Miroku y yo nos quedamos en la aldea un tiempo, pero el término por irse diciendo que no soportaba los recuerdos de nuestros amigos y que no soportaba ver como yo iba dejando que la vida se me escapara lentamente.

Me quede completamente sola…otra vez. Solo Kirara, mi única y fiel amiga se quedo conmigo. Kirara y yo hemos buscado a Shippo todo este tiempo. El pequeño kitsune es lo que me mantiene atada a este lugar. He intentado regresar a mi antigua aldea y olvidarme de todo, pero no puedo dar un paso fuera de este lugar sin recordar a Shippo…y a Miroku. Mantengo las esperanzas de que ambos regresarán y todos podremos seguir nuestros viajes, comenzar algo nuevo. Volteo mi mirada hacia las tumbas que yacen en medio del bosque, una junto a otra, a mi lado. Ellos también me mantienen aquí, no puedo olvidar todo lo que hicieron por mí y mi lealtad hacia ellos sigue aun después de sus muertes, no podría perdonarme si los abandonara.

"¿Porque, porque tuvieron que morir?" espero una respuesta…como si alguien me la fuera a dar. He venido a visitar estas tumbas desde que tuvimos que sepultarlos, dejando flores y derramando lagrimas. Este es mi destino, por haber tocado el poder maldito de la Shikon no Tama, es nuestro destino.

El cielo se torna rojizo y un poco mas tarde, oscuro. Una noche más, más sufrimiento y más lagrimas.

Por fin me levanto y comienzo a alejarme de las tumbas, saliendo del bosque. Miro hacia atrás de nuevo y una sombra pasa por entre los árboles. De inmediato tomo mi Hiraikotsu, pero algo en mi mente me impide atacar 'que tal si es Shippo'. Tendría sentido, el podría estar cerca de las tumbas, queriendo despedirse o tal vez marcharse con ellos. Regreso al bosque y comienzo a buscar. Kirara camina a mi lado y tira levemente de mi kimono, como pidiéndome no avanzar mas. Volteo hacia donde esta ella, parece estar nerviosa. "Solo iré a buscarlo Kirara, quédate aquí" Kirara me mira sospechosa pero obedece. Sigo caminando hasta perder de vista a mi querida amiga. Las sombras y ruidos del bosque comienzan a ponerme nerviosa, pero estoy dispuesta a encontrar a Shippo. Siento como si mi cabeza diera vueltas y comienzo a recordar todo, toda mi vida….todo mi sufrir. Finalmente sola, en un lugar donde no tengo que temer a mostrar mis miedo o debilidades. Recuerdo todo, las imágenes de la muerte de mi padre y mi hermano, de toda mi aldea…las de mis amigos. No puedo soportarlo más y me dejo caer sobre el suelo del bosque, derramando mis lágrimas una vez más.

Los extraños sonidos se acercan aun mas, yo solo los ignoro…grave error. Solo logro sentir como algo cae pesadamente sobre mi espalda y luego algo cálido cubriéndola. Cuando por fin salgo de mis pensamientos, estoy sobre un costado, cubierta por mi propia sangre. Un youkai esta delante de mí, listo para atacar de nuevo. En cuanto se acerca a mi, otra sombra lo ataca y se lo impide. Puedo oír rugidos y gruñidos, Kirara esta peleando con el youkai que me atacó. Mi fiel amiga siempre me ha defendido, desde que nací, y parece que siempre lo hará. No puedo ver con claridad y debido a la perdida de sangre comienzo a quedar inconsciente. Mis pensamientos se trasladan al lugar y el tiempo en que perdí a mi familia, luego en el que perdí a Inuyasha y Kagome, hasta el punto en que perdí a alguien mas…la silueta de una persona dándome la espalda y alejándose hasta perderse esta impregnada en mi mente….lo perdí a el también ¿Cuánto más podré soportarlo? Hasta ahora me he negado a morir, a rendirme pero era solo porque tenía a alguien a mi lado, apoyándome…Miroku, no sabes cuanta falta me haces. Si muero jamás podré verlo, pero tampoco si vivo, no gano ni pierdo nada; entonces ¿por que aferrarme a algo inútil?

"Kirara" Al oír su nombre, la gata-youkai voltea, esperando una orden. "Kirara, ve y busca a Shippo, déjame a aquí" Su expresión cambia repentinamente, casi implorándome dejar que me ayude "Vete" Kirara emite un gruñido suave, llevo demasiado tiempo junto a ella como para no entenderle 'adios'…. "Adiós, querida amiga" Mi compañera me mira una ultima vez, tristeza reflejándose en su mirada antes de alejarse volando, Kirara jamás me desobedecería y parecía entender la razón de mi petición. El youkai al que Kirara había mantenido alejado, se acerca de nuevo, un golpe más, otro y luego otro. Finalmente comienzo a dejar de sentir, no hay dolor, no hay penas, no hay sufrimiento y no hay lágrimas. Lo ultimo que logro oír es el melancólico rugido de un youkai…uno que ha perdido a un ser querido…tal vez a una amiga.


End file.
